07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Defect
The Shadow Man 'is a mysterious character in the series, about whom not much is known so far. It was confirmed that the Shadow Man had been acting as Landkarte.Kapitel 88 Personality The shadow man is cruel and plan-oriented. If someone is or can become a threat / obstacle to his plans (e.g will cause his secret to go out), he kills him/her even if he likes him/her (e.g Konatsu) or he/she is considered by others as his comrades (e.g the Seven Ghosts, Hyuuga). Nonetheless, if he likes the other party and believes that him/her cannot threaten or spoil his plans (e.g his secret is no longer a secret), he will spare him/her (e.g Konatsu). He is very detail-minded and tactical, planning every steps to his goals carefully and gathering all the information and people that will be needed, and is very patient in the process. He can switch from calm to mad or feverish in a blink. For example, in manga chapter 88, he has been calmly explaining to Karu that he wants a peaceful world which is calm like the bottom of the sea (if it has no more extreme feelings like hate and love), and once Karu rejected it, his facial expression changed from calm to a devilish, murderous smile. Afterwards he yelled at the escaping Ea madly. In manga chapter 89, the quick switch of his attitude or emotional state from calmness to fever or madness is also shown, when he fought against Ayanami. He is also very good at using other's deep wish, originated from love or/and hate, to manipulate others, as shown in how he manipulated the Pope, Emperor Wolfram (and possibly even Verloren). Relationships Gods Eve Some fans suspect that it was the Shadow Man who killed Eve,In one of the memories of Verloren, the Chief of Heaven screams: "You killed my daughter!" at a hooded figure smiling maniacally like the Pope did whilst possessed by the shadow man. not Verloren, meaning that if this theory is true, the Shadow Man probably hates or bears a grudge against Eve. It has yet to be confirmed whether the Shadow Man truly killed Eve, but it seems likely, considering what he said: 'If only you (Verloren) hadn't met the Chief of Heaven's daughter...no...like hell I will let you meet her twice!' Verloren The Shadow Man seems to be greatly interested in Verloren, or at least, in obtaining Verloren's power to achieve his (Shadow Man's) own goals. Landkarte was shown saying that he could realize a perfect world by eliminating both love and hate from the world if he had Verloren's power.Kapitel 88 Mikhail and Raphael Mikhail and Raphael help to seal Verloren's true body and memories through the Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael respectively, hindering the Shadow Man's plans, and it has been shown that the Shadow Man intends to kill Ouka, the current host of the Eye of Raphael. Thus, the Shadow Man presumably hates the archangels. Mikhail and Raphael may have been among the inhabitants of Heaven whom the Chief of Heaven spoke to about Verloren's 'defect' in Kapitel 89. Vessels and reincarnations Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) For some reason, the Shadow Man wants Ouka dead.He personally attended Princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (the present wielder of the Eye of Raphael)'s birthday party in a mask to assassinate her. It remains to be seen why this is so, although it is likely that this is because he wants Verloren's memories and soul to be unsealed, and also because he wants to eliminate Archangel Raphael him/herself, as Ouka is the host of the Eye of Raphael. Dalia Barsburg Considering that he was Emperor Wolfram's (secret) advisor and Wolfram desired the death of Dalia Barsburg (the former wielder of the Eye of Raphael), it is highly likely that the Shadow Man had also played an important role in the former empress's assassination. Teito Klein Earlier in the story, the Shadow Man said that he didn't want to meet Teito yet, as there was still one key left on the Pandora's Box. However, as of Kapitel 89, he said to himself, 'Now, let's go and unlock the last key on the Pandora's Box.' and headed to where Teito is at. Ayanami Though respectful of Verloren, the Shadow Man thinks little of his (Verloren's) reincarnation, Ayanami. Shadow man thinks Ayanami is not a match to Verloren at the time, as he is now "over"-concerned with people of the Earth (e.g the Black Hawks). Abilities and Attributes The Shadow Man can use teletransportation. History Creation The Death God Verloren had been created with a defect: a darkness which infects anything it comes into contact with.Kapitel 89 The Chief of Heaven told Verloren that a remedy would be administered the next day, and ordered Verloren to remain in isolation until then. Due to the fact that his "defect" was highly contagious and would infect anything it touched, the Chief of Heaven forbid Verloren from meeting anyone until he was cured.Kapitel 89 It is possible the Chief may have severed or otherwise removed this defect from Verloren, but after the separation it had its own will and chose to take the form of a man.Another support of this theory is that after Hyuuga fought with Katsuragi, he thought: "maybe I have been infected too" (manga chapter 89). According to Ayanami, Verloren's reincarnation, the "bug" is only found in Ghosts who stray from the duties bestowed upon them by the Chief of Heaven.Kapitel 89 Pre-Raggs War The Shadown man was shown associating closely with the Pope and Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg. He was the one who made use of the Pope's wish/desire to help many people to tempt him into stealing Verloren's Body. Raggs War He also made use of Emperor Wolfram's love for Millea to tempt Wolfram to invade Raggs, triggering the Raggs War. It is also likely that Landkarte played a significant role in Vertrag's being devoured by Ayanami during the Raggs' War, since Landkarte was Vertrag's and Teito Klein (the human Pandora's Box)'s escort at the time. Vertrag and Tiashe's journey to the Land of Seele failed, as Landkarte was their escort, and may have lead them to Verloren. Some fans think that It is likely that the Raggs War Zehel was killed by Landkarte too, possibly before the murder of Raggs War Relikt, Profe and Fest, because when the former generations of Ghosts gathered around the Pope and discussed why he wanted to revive Verloren, they wondered why Zehel had not arrived yet, and then one of them said Landkarte often escorted Zehel. During a fight with the Ghosts, he injured Karu's eyes and killed three other Ghosts during the Raggs War, causing Relikt, Profe and Fest to reincarnate. Lance may not have known, and Castor and Frau may not know, that Landkarte has betrayed Heaven, although Castor had mentioned earlier in the series that he suspected Landkarte (and Ea, although Ea has been shown to be loyal by now) had betrayed his fellow Ghosts. However, Labrador may have foreseen the Shadow Man/Landkarte/Katsuragi's betrayal, judging from what he said to Hyuuga in Kapitel 89. Manga Synopsis Quotes *"No destination (after death) for my soul? Not even the World for the Dead? Not even Hell? I see... as I am a defective item that infects anyone upon contact... from the human world, from Heaven... the best method is to quarantine me."''（to Karu, manga chapter 91) *'What I wish is not my salvation.' '' "私は わたしじぶんのすくいをのぞんでいるのではありません"(to Ea before Ea dies, manga chapter 91) *''"No, you are not just a defective item. You take over that sin, the last days of this world's darkness..."'' (by Karu to Landkarte, manga chapter 91) Trivia *Because the Seven Ghosts are made after Eve's death, it seems inexplicable that Landkarte is the Shadow Man who existed before Eve's death. So, some fans suspect that Landkarte is also a victim who is manipulated by the real Shadow Man, namely Landkarte is not the (genuine) Shadow Man who is shown in Heaven at the time of Eve's death. *It appears that the talking shadow behind the ones who have been tempted (e.g the Pope, the Emperor) is not the authentic Shadow Man in Heaven, but just his 'copies' which he can control, because the shadow behind the Pope vaporized after the Emperor has seen the Eye of Mikhail's light and started to regain some of his conscience manga chapter 85. If that was the real Shadow Man, then it could mean he has vaporized, but it doesn't look like he could be destroyed this easily. So it may make more sense if those shadow men are just the Shadow Man's reflections. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Gods Category:Ghost Category:Nobility Category:Secondary characters Category:Reincarnated